An organic light-emitting display utilizes the self-luminous property of an organic semiconductor material for display. Different from the liquid crystal display, the organic light-emitting display needs no backlight, thereby effectively reducing the thickness of the display screen. Often, a pixel array comprising a plurality of sub-pixels is disposed in a display region of the organic light-emitting display. Each sub-pixel includes an organic light-emitting diode that is driven by a pixel driving circuit to emit light.
An existing pixel driving circuit may include a driving transistor, and the driving transistor may provide a light-emitting current to the organic light-emitting diode under control of the light-emitting control signal. Often, the light-emitting current of the organic light-emitting diode is related to the threshold voltage Vth of the driving transistor.
However, the threshold voltage Vth of the driving transistor may drift (i.e., threshold drift) because of reasons such as fabrication process and aging after long-time use. Accordingly, the accuracy of tight-emitting brightness of the organic light-emitting diode is relatively poor. The drift amounts of the threshold voltages of different organic light-emitting diodes may be different from each other, and the display brightness of each sub-pixel may differ greatly from each other. Thus, the display evenness of the images can be relatively poor.
The disclosed organic light-emitting display panel, driving method thereof, and organic light-emitting display device are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.